Inner Predator
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: When Lucy wakes up one morning, her eyes are a different color and she's running a high temp of 193 . She can do things normal mortals can't and she hungers for raw meat. Can the Drakes figure out what's going on before Lucy hurts someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Inner****Predator** – a Drake Chronicles story

When Lucy wakes up one morning, her eyes are a different color and she's running a high temp of 193⁰. She can do things normal mortals can't and she hungers for raw meat. Can the Drakes figure out what's going on before Lucy hurts someone?

_A.N_. Here is my first ever story for Fanfiction. I'd love it if would review and tell me what you think. Btw this is set after Out for Blood (but with Christabel in it, and her and Connor aren't together….yet.) Alyxdrana Harvey owns everything.

Lucy POV:

It was about 6am, I knew that I never ever woke up this early. My alarm was set for 8am for a reason. What had woken me up anyway? It's a freaking Saturday! I shifted in my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

5 seconds later I was on _fire_!

Oh my god, my whole body felt like it had been dumped in a tank of boiling oil. I abandoned the covers of my bed surprised they hadn't caught on fire too. I half fell, half tripped out of bed. Somehow I dragged myself into the bathroom. My face was flushed and my whole body was covered in sweat. I very seriously tried to drown myself in the sink.

"Lucky? Baby what are you doing in there?"

I came up for air, and turned to look at my dad. He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw how soaked I was. "Baby why are you wet?" "I'm really, really hot. I was trying to cool down." I scowled at the stupid facet. "But it didn't really work. Stupid thing." My dad sighed and pushed past me. "You got the counter all wet." He frowned then seemed to remember I was standing there sweating to death. He put his hand – his very cool, blessed hand on my forehead. My dad frowned again. "You do feel a little warm." He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the thermometer. He popped it into my mouth before I could say anything. While he waited for it to be done he cleaned all the water off the counter. I blinked at my dad's face when he turned to look at me. He seemed generally worried about whatever was wrong with me. He pulled the stick out of my mouth and just stared.

He read it, blinked, and then read it again.

"Joelle! Can you come here for a second?"

My mom came upstairs. "Luke what's wrong? I was in the middle of my yoga session." Only my mom would be up at 6 in the morning doing yoga. "Your daughter has a temperature of 193⁰." She looked downright horrified. "What! That's not possible Luke." She looked at me terrified.

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with me?

Suddenly she hustled my dad out of the bathroom and yelled over her shoulder for me to wait. And even though they went downstairs and my mom started her yoga video again - a little too loud to be necessary – I STILL heard everything they said from the bathroom.

"Luke this can't be happening. She's still too young!" "She's almost 17 Joelle. And with her staying at the Drake's so much and with all this Hell-Blar activity it's amazing she's lasted this long." "I won't allow it Luke. This is why we chose to live like we do. To atone for our family's sins."

Wait. They CHOSE to be hippies?

"It doesn't matter what we want; besides it's already started. Soon the hunger will set in -"

Speaking of which I was kind of hungry.

"- We'll have to start looking for pack members. I'll have to call my brother; let him know it isn't safe for Christabel to visit right now." "No Luke. I won't let my daughter be taken away from me." "We won't be able to care for her here." "I don't care! She's mine. My daughter is turning into a -" "Shush Joelle." "Luke?"

A what? I'm turning into a what?

"Listen. It's too quite upstairs." "So?" "Lucky must be burning up right now. When I first found her she was practically trying to climb into the sink. But there's no water running now. I think she can hear us." "Luke…"

"Shhh."

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I spun around to face the door. My dad stood there with a knowing glance.

"Dad I…"

"You don't have to explain. Go to your room and I'll turn on the AC. Your mother will come up with something for you to eat and maybe some ice to keep your fever down." "Dad? W-What's happening to me?" My dad smiled at me though it didn't reach his eyes. "Everything's fine Lucky. This is normal for a girl your age. Just go relax; try to stay as still as possible."

So for the first time in my life I didn't say anything or question my dad. I just did as he told me and went to my room. In retrospect, I _should_have pushed for more info. My life would have been a lot easier that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 

Lucy POV:

Later that day, I was still in my room and my parents were still running around trying very hard to keep my fever down. It was around 4pm that I really started getting hungry. I went downstairs and into the fridge. I realized that my mom and dad still only had tofu type foods.

But you know what? I was too hungry to care. I ate EVERYTHING. And afterwards I was still hungry.

"Oh Dear God."

I turned around and saw my mom gaping at me. I was suddenly very aware of the sticky tofu residue on my face and of all the containers on the floor. She walked over to me very carefully. She looked into the fridge, and then looked at me with a strange mixture of awe and horror."

"You don't even like tofu." I looked away nervously. "I-I was hungry. I'm still hungry." My mom looked at me strangely, and then moved me into the living room. She forced me to sit on the couch. She looked me over, and then she got really stiff all of a sudden. "Mom? What's wrong?" She tried for a smile – failed miserably. "I-I'm fine Lucky. Just sit right here okay? I'll go run to the market and get you some more to eat okay. D-Don't leave until I get back okay Lucky?" I nodded, as I watched her try to talk to me while looking everywhere expect at me. Why wouldn't she look at me? "Mom?" She turned away abruptly then walked quickly out of the door with her keys – far faster than I ever thought she could have ever moved.

The next couple of hours up until 9:30pm I spent stuffing my face with what ever my parents put in front of me. And I was _still _hungry! But even though I was like totally starving I just couldn't stomach any more tofu. I mean seriously that stuff is disgusting. The bread, popcorn, tofu, (yuck!) and the little snacks my parents were finding to feed me just weren't cutting it anymore.

I needed meat.

I first found this out when my dad got back from the store. (My parents were taking turns running to the store for snacks) I was busy munching my way through a box of 'Tasty cakes' (since I was starving my parents finally gave up on the 'no junk food' rule) when my dad came in with a bunch of bags. Both of my parents have stopped taking the groceries to the kitchen and just set them in front of me on the sofa. But then I smelled it. I stopped mid-bite and left my 'Tasty cakes' on the sofa.

- Note to self: go back and finish those.

I went through all the new bags and pulled out a package of lunch meat.

"Luke how dare you bring some poor butchered animal into this house to be eaten!" Before my dad could respond I tore the package open and devoured the 'Honey glazed' turkey.

It was absolutely delicious!

I went through all the other bags and found another package. 'Rotisserie Chicken' huh? I have no idea what Rotisserie meant but it sure was delicious. I devoured that in almost one gulp. 3 or 4 more of those and I might actually feel full. But after careful (or destructive) searching the market bags yielded no more meat. Then it occurred to me that it was night time. The Drakes being vampires had tons of red meat. I know; I've seen it in their fridge. (I practically grew up there.)

"Can I go over to the Drakes?"

My parents blinked at me. "Lucky I don't think that's a good idea. You're sick; your fever still hasn't broken yet." "But dad, my temperatures dropped 10⁰ since this morning." I argued. "Besides it's always kind of cold at the Drakes anyway." My dad's mouth open and closed a bunch of times as he tried to think of another reason for me to stay home. "Just let her go Luke. If anything goes wrong Helena will know how to handle it." I smiled; time to find some real food. "Thanks mom." I found some flip-flops to put on to go along with the shorts and tank top I've been in all day. Apparently they help regulate temperature better than my usual satin dresses.

Go figure.

I took the keys from my mom and I had to try very hard to stop myself from running to the car. I've driven to the Drake compound so many times that the car practically drove it there. It's a good thing too because my head was out of the window for most of the drive. I've never realized how fun it was to feel the wind blowing through my hair when I was going like 35 mph. Soon as I pulled up onto the Drakes driveway Nicholas was outside to greet me. We've been dating for 4 weeks now; but the funny thing is that we used to hate each other, we fought every damn day. And now he's my boyfriend; and sometimes I think he just stands outside the door just waiting for me to pull-up or he listens for my heart beat up in his room.

He smiled at me as I got out of the car; it usually makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. But now I was on a mission. I gave him a quick hug; but when he tried to kiss me I side stepped him and went straight into the house. Solange, Isbeau, and Logan where sitting on the couch talking. My best friend (Solange) smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I said back automatically. Then I made my way to the kitchen. I rubbed my hands together eagerly. I opened up the fridge and I saw that someone had left out a steak to tenderize. I licked my lips hungrily then I let loose on the steak. After that was done I tossed the plate out of my way.

I need more.

I checked all the drawers and I found some ground beef and chicken legs. I couldn't get the plastic off fast enough. I moaned as I bit into a juicy chicken leg; in between bite of chicken I'd shove some more ground beef into my mouth.

"What the Hell?"

I looked up from my feast to see every single last one of the Drakes (including Liam, Helena, Geoffrey, the brothers, Sol, Isbeau, and yes even Hyacinth had come out of her room to stare at me)gathered around me in a semi-circle around the little island. I turned my back so they couldn't see my meal. "Mine." I growled; then I went back to eating. "Lucy?" I saw a hand reach towards me out of my peripheral. I growled then suddenly I had a hold of the hand in my mouth and I didn't want anything more than to rip the hand off and get back to my dinner.

"Jesus! Let go Lucy!" I looked up and saw that it was Quinn's hand I was biting. I let go of him with a growl then I went back to my meal. I keep a weary eye on the others just to make sure no one else tried to steal my food. Once I cleaned all the meat out of the fridge; I was ready to take a nap. I yawned and leaned against the fridge door. "Lucy?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Helena. "Lucy are you okay?" I yawned again. "I'm sleepy." She sighed then turned to Quinn. "Take her to the guest room." "Uh… is she safe? I mean she just bite me and it still hasn't healed yet!" "Right now Lucy is as safe as she's gonna get right now. Just carry her to the guest room and she should sleep the rest of the night. And your hand will be healed in a few days." Quinn sighed then picked me up. "If you bite me again Lucky I am going to drop you." I grunted in reply. I was too sleepy to come up with a witty comeback. I fell asleep on the way to the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – 

Solange's POV:

By the time Quinn got back from taking Lucy to the guest room we were all in the sitting room discussing what just happened to Lucy. Quinn was still moaning about his hand; since we were vampires we healed extremely quickly. "Jesus my hand is still messed up. Now it's throbbing; I can heal a broken nose but I can't heal a simple bite wound? I mean Lucy's only human!" Isbeau snorted. "What ever Lucy is; it sure isn't human. While she was in the kitchen all the dogs made them selves scarce. Like they would if a dominant dog were feeding and they hadn't been given permission to approach. And her eyes; when Lucy bite Quinn her eyes turned a feral yellow."

I frowned; I'd noticed that too. I turned to Isbeau. "Her scent changed… when her eyes changed colors. She smelt weird; not like one of our dogs but definitely like some kind of canine."Isbeau nodded to herself. "She smelled almost like a …wolf." Nicholas started pacing. "That's not possible. I mean Lucy's human. She's always been human, always smelled human and acted like one."

"So did all of you up until your 16 birthday."

I jumped a little when my mom spoke. "Mom?" She sighed then walked over to the window. "Lucy isn't human. Not anymore. Right now she's going through her own kind of blood change but she's not turning into a vampire." My dad got up and walked over to my mom. "Helena, you know what's going on?" She sighed then nodded her head. "It happened to Joelle while we were in high school. At first I didn't know what was wrong with her. She got really aggressive and her temper got extremely short."

"So she basically turned into Lucy?"

My mom smirked at Logan. "Yeah, you can think of it that way. She tried to distance her self from me; but it didn't really work out. I wouldn't leave her alone. I wanted her to talk to me; I wanted to help her through what ever she was going through. We were best friends after all. She told me that it runs in her family. Every couple of years or so, something happens to trigger the Moon-heat in the teenagers in her family. They had to be between the ages of 17 and 20 to go through the Moon-heat."

I sat up a little straighter. "What's the Moon-heat?" My mom sighed again then turned to face us. "It's exactly like the Bloodchange instead they turn into werewolves while we turn into vampires." Connor snorted. "You expect us to believe that Lucy is turning into a werewolf?" "Why not. You all turned into vampires." I leaned forward. "That can't be true. I mean werewolves are carnivores and both of Lucy's parents are vegetarians." My mom smiled a little. "Joelle didn't finish the change because there wasn't enough wolven blood in her. The same thing goes for Luke. But there was just enough in each of them to be passed down to Lucy. There's more than enough wolven blood in Lucy for her to began and finish the change."

A thought occurred to me. "Lucy doesn't know does she? If she did she wouldn't always be complaining about how plain she is compared to us." My mom shook her head. "As far as I could tell Lucy is completely clueless about what's happening to her."

My best friend was turning into a werewolf and she doesn't even know it.

My dad turned on my mom. "Why didn't you tell me about this? The wolven are said to eat vampires! I can't believe we let a wolven pup practically grow up here. Helena the wolven are our natural enemies. You didn't think it be important to let me know about what Lucky would grow to become?" "Liam you know as well as I do that Lucy isn't a threat to us. And Joelle didn't even have that much wolven blood in her. I knew that she and Luke couldn't shape shift so I didn't think it would matter. And how was I supposed to know that Lucy would inherit enough wolven blood from both of her parents to complete the change?"

I stood up, and prepared to get the heck out of doge. Whenever my parents argued some how, someway furniture almost always ended up flying. Then I realized something. "If Lucy turns what would happen?" Both of my parents blinked at me. My dad sighed. "If Lucky changes then she wouldn't be able to stay here with us. She'd become too dangerous to be around. The wolven are much bigger and stronger in their other forms than we are. A few of them are a great deal faster than us. All of you are still so young; none of you would be able to handle Lucy if she got too out of control." My dad looked at my mom sideways. "And as I said before; Wolven are supposed to eat vampires."

"I don't want to eat you. Regular meat will do just fine." Nicholas sprung to his feet and practically ran over to Lucy. "Lucy how long have you been standing there listening?" "For a while. I-I could hear you guys from my room." I stood up and walked over to Lucy, she didn't look too good. "Lucy are you okay? You look a little sick." She smiled wryly at me. "I don't feel that great either." Suddenly she straightened her shoulders then faced off against my dad. "You're wrong about me. You guys don't even smell that appetizing….. No offense." I could tell that my dad was trying not to smirk at Lucy. "You are still young. How do you know your … taste won't change?" "I would never eat any of you guys; you're practically family." Lucy moaned suddenly and hugged her stomach. I touched her shoulder gently. "Are you okay?" She looked up at me and I jumped.

Her eyes were yellow again.

She frowned and looked hurt. I automatically felt bad; I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. Then she moaned again and fell onto her knees. Nicholas kneeled next to her. "Lucky? Lucky are you okay?" She let out a pained grunt. I kneeled down next to my best friend. "Lucy?" She whined then her back shot up, body jackknifing as she let out a strangled cry. Her back was arched so far up it looked like her spine was trying to come out of her back. She tried to scream – it looked like she couldn't – and then she started clawing at her back, trying to get her tank top off. I watched in horror as my best friend developed a muscular back and bulging biceps. Then her back shot up again, body jackknifing as she let out another strangled cry. Lucy managed two panting breaths before her arms and legs went rigid. Her back arched even higher, her spine jutting. Her head dropped forward, her skin rippled and her back went even higher.

"Jesus its going to snap if it goes any higher." I looked up and saw that all my brothers were surrounding Lucy, Nicholas and I. I looked over to my mom and dad who still hadn't moved from there spot near the window.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" My dad looked at me with a face void of all emotion. "She's trying to change. From what I've learned about the wolven; their very first transformation is extremely painful."

I heard a long whimper bubble up from Lucy's throat. I turned just in time for her head to snap up, and for a split second her eyes met mine.

Eyes that was wild and rolling with pain and terror.

Eyes that used to be a beautiful (a girl can call another girl's eyes beautiful and still be straight) hazel, brown color were now a feral yellow, the pupils of which were tiny pinpricks of black in the center. Then suddenly she just dropped; it looked like someone had shot her the way she just abruptly fell like that. Lucy laid there for a good 10 minutes without moving.

I only knew she was still alive because I could hear her heart going like 150 mph.

I poked her shoulder. "Lucy? Lucy stop playing. We all know you're still alive; we can hear your heart." She didn't show any sign of hearing me. I got really, really scared. I looked at my Uncle Geoffrey; the man had, like 50 P. and 20 medical degrees hidden away somewhere. He'd know what was wrong with Lucy. "Should her heart be going that fast? A-And I don't think she's breathing." He sighed and looked at Lucy sadly. "If she were human Solange I would know what to tell you. Since it is very obvious that she isn't; I have no idea what would qualify as normal vital signs for a wolven." I sighed and looked at Lucy again. Nicholas was periodically poking her to see if she would react.

She didn't even twitch.

Then after 15 more minutes, finally Lucy moaned then her skin rippled. (Completely disgusting to watch) I watched her biceps and the muscles on her back shrink down to normal size. She let out a whine as her back _cracked_ and _crunched _as it went back to normal. I touched her shoulder again. "Lucy? A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just _peachy_. Jesus did the blood change hurt this much?"

I smiled; relieved that she was fine. Nicholas chuckled then pulled Lucy into a hug. "Naw, I think its just you. We were unconscious for most of our blood change." Lucy groaned. "Now that's not fair. My back hurts." I snorted. I was so glad Lucy was okay. "I bet. For a minute I thought your spine was going to rip right out of your back." "I thought so too." She used Nicholas as leverage to push herself up onto her feet. She wobbled and Isbeau's hand shot out to catch her. "Thanks. Hey would you guys be upset if I went to bed early?" Quinn snorted. "We tried to put your butt to bed an hour ago. If you're that tried you can walk yourself down to the guest room; cause I aint carrying you." Lucy put on an offended look. "I am injured Quinn Drake; my spine nearly cracked in half. The least you could do is carry me to the guest room." Logan snorted. "I thought you didn't like being classified as 'injured.'" Lucy glared at Logan. "No one was talking to you. Since none of you want to help me then I guess I'm going to bed. Good night."

I stared after Lucy in amazement as she tried to walk down the hallway with stumbling and/or falling; though she did trip a bunch of times. Nicholas sighed, and then turned to Quinn. "I'm going out on patrol. You want to come?" Quinn nodded then they both headed over to the foyer to leave. I ran after them. "Can I come?"

They both glared at me. "For the millionth time Solange no. It's too dangerous. Go keep Lucky company until we get back."

I huffed as my older brothers walked out the front door. Brothers! They think they know every damn thing. "Solange?" I turned and looked at Isbeau. "What's up?" "Charlemagne and the other dogs are going berserk. I need your help to calm them down." I raised an eyebrow at her. "And what about my other brothers?" "Most of which have fled the house to avoid helping. They are currently outside fixing the wall. Connor is in his room; Sebastian and Marcus have left with your parents to go see Lucy's parents." I sighed then followed Isbeau back to the foyer. The dogs were running around like chickens with there heads cut off; barking and snarling over absolutely nothing. (That I could see anyway.) It took us like 25 minutes to calm all the dogs down but after we were down Logan came running into the room. Well exactly him and Duncan were trying to run past us but I stopped them.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"Quinn and Nicholas are being attacked by a whole bunch of Hell-Blar; they need back-up so Solange get out of our way."

I found out later that Logan and Duncan didn't get there until after all the Hel-Blar were pretty much dead. I wish Lucy would have told me what she was going to do; that way I could have come too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

Quinn's POV:

After everything that had just happened to Lucy; I really wanted to wind-down from all the Wolven craziness. On the farm and in the thick woods around the mountains where we patrolled, we didn't have to hold back. We could move as fast as we wanted and not worry that we might appear blurry to human eyes. There was freedom in that, and exhilaration - how more relaxing can you get? The forest was dark and full of shifting shadows but we could see just fine. Just a perk of vampirism: really great night vision. I saw the leaves shifting, the outline of tree branches and ferns and the path glowing as if the moon were full over head. Nicholas paused, sniffed. His expression went flat. "Hell-Blar," he mouthed. I nodded, catching a whiff of boiled mushrooms and mildew. If the Hell-Blar ever got their stuff together and figured out how to cover their stench, they'd really be a force to be reckoned with. I took point, steadying the crossbow. Nicholas walked backward behind me, a stake in each hand. There was really no one I trusted at my back more than one of my brothers.

The Hell-Blar came in a wave, three of them swinging down from a branch, busting out of a thicket, and leaping out from behind a thick elm tree. A crossbow bolt hit the first one in the chest, piercing his rib cage and his heart. He screeched and crumbled into dust. The next one crashed into me hard enough to knock my crossbow into a patch of primroses. Nicholas was occupied shoving a stake, only half- stuck into the last one. My Hell-Blar laughed at his companion. "Drakes, even better." His many fangs clicked at me hungrily and the sound was like bones breaking. I leaped out of the way, avoiding the drip of his saliva. No one really knew how contagious it really was; but I wasn't taking any chances.

He followed my backward bend, clinging like a barnacle. I used my momentum against him, falling into the undergrowth and flipping him over my head. He landed in a crouch, snarling over his shoulder. His veins nearly black under his blue skin. There was fresh blood under his fingernails. I didn't even bother scrambling to my feet; I just rolled toward my discarded crossbow. The first bolt missed, biting into a birch tree and sending papery bark into the air. "Nick, you okay?" I yelled. He grunted what I thought was a 'yes'. I let loose another bolt and it missed the heart again, but at least it sliced through his shoulder. He hissed in pain.

Good.

Expect now he had an open wound that might contaminate Nicholas or me.

Bad. Very, very Bad.

And now my Hell-Blar was closing in and staying just in front of Nicholas so that if I used my crossbow I risked shooting my little brother. I was usually a good shot but there was just too many variables. I exchanged my crossbow for the stake inside my coat and launched myself into the fray, hollering. My mom's always going on about the advantage of surprise; but a good battle yell can sometimes make the difference between winning or losing. The Hell-Blar yelled back and then we were grappling again, trying to see who could do the most damage. He didn't have a weapon; they mostly used their numerous fangs and the threat of their poisoned blood. I shoved the stake toward his chest and he blocked it, trying to shove it back. I held on with a viselike grip, my fangs burning through my gums, my fingers cramping around the stake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cloud of ash and heard Nicholas cough.

Hell-Blar ashes were nasty.

I kneed the Hell-Blar in the groin and then used my free arm to drive my elbow into the back of his neck. Already doubled over, he staggered and folded further. Right onto my upraised stake. The force of his flailing body drove me to my knees, and then I was alone with the ashes drifting into the grass and the blood-stained stake. I dropped it, scrubbing my palms clean in a pile of fallen leaves.

"Three down." I pushed to my feet. "Not bad." I dusted my shirt off, grimacing. "But I'm going to smell like soggy mushrooms for the rest of the night." "Did that seem kind of easy to you?" Nicholas wondered aloud. "Easy? Are you smelling the smell?" "Seriously. Didn't they seem tried to you?" I frowned. "I guess they could have fought harder. It's not like they laid down and died for us like that chick at the Helios-Ra school." A flock of birds winged into the sky in the near distance, interrupting us with their excited and slightly panic squawking. We exchanged a knowing glance, breaking into a run. Nothing tired out the Hell-Blar like fighting or feasting; and both would have scare the living hell out of a flock of sleeping birds. We ran harder. The wind pushed at my face with cool fingers. Our feet barely touched the ground, broke no twigs, and made no sound to betray our presence.

What gave us away was the shocked sound both Nicholas and I made; abandoning all of our training in two chocked curses. In our defense; it was hard to stay stealthy when you stumble across a huge muscular beast, ankle deep in a mountain stream, red-pupiled, fangs flashing and tearing Hell-Blar apart like they were made of paper. The remaining Hell-Blar clicked their jaws at it from both banks, blue-tinged as poison beetles. The thing looked our way and Nicholas let out another curse.

The beast was Lucy.

Either she didn't have the time to recognize us or we'd really pissed her off. Hell-Blar bits whistled towards us. "Lucy, no!" Nicholas yelled. I hit the ground just as a Hell-Blar's head sliced past me. I grabbed for Nicholas's ankle and he slammed into the dirt; kicking me off before he'd even landed. The second piece slammed into a willow tree. The Hell-Blar paused. Lucy turned on us with all the love of a rabid dog.

"Lucy!" Nicholas was back on his feet before I could grab him again. I went for the nearest Hell-Blar, cracking my fist across his face; taking care not to get too close to his mouth. His answering punch nearly dislocated my shoulder. So the Hell-Blar from earlier tonight had been worn out because Lucy had been kicking their butts.

Small consolation.

I broke someone's kneecap and use my last stake until there was dust on my boots. I heard Lucy snarl and turned just in time to watch her tear a Hell-Blar's throat out. Jesus and to think she could have done that to ME when she bit my hand earlier. I watched her sprint around tearing different Hell-Blar's heads off; then going back to rip out there hearts and EAT them. I turned to Nicholas to see if he was watching this. His Hell-Blar was dust too, and he stared at Lucy with a weird look on his face. I turned back to Lucy when she let out an ear-shattering scream. A brave little Hell-Blar had perched it's self on her back and was trying to chew her shoulder off.

Suddenly Lucy had the Hell-Blar pinned on the ground as she somehow got her fangs into the Hell-Blar's chest and ripped out his heart. Lucy was moving pretty damn fast. I hadn't even seen how she'd gotten the Hell-Blar off of her back. After Lucy devoured the remains of all the different Hell-Blar she turned on us. She lifted herself up onto her hind legs (She'd been running around on all fours) and my god.

She was butt naked, and didn't seem to care. I loved Lucy like a sister; and god knows I just love my girlfriend, Hunter to death. But when Lucy stood up I just stared. Her chesticles had ballooned to the size of basketballs and they were effortlessly lifted by a perfectly sculpted, sexy six-pack. The girl's thighs were thicker than my neck, and her biceps were the size of cantaloupes.

"Dude..." I drawled. "When did Lucy get so hot? If this is what it means to turn into a wolven; Lucy I approve." Nicholas growled at me. "Dude that's my girlfriend. And we just watched her slaughter a bunch of Hell-Blar almost single handily." I snorted. "So? THAT," I motioned to Lucy's of-so-sexy figure. "Is definitely worth any type of danger it comes with dating a vampire eating werewolf."

Lucy let out a deep rumble from somewhere in her chest. Her nostrils flared as she set her sights on me; she licked her lips hungrily. What was she responding to? I sniffed my self and I froze.

I still smelled like a Hell-Blar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Nicholas' POV:

I just stared at the huge muscular beast that used to be my Lucky. Even though she had just slaughtered, killed, and eaten what very well could have been a Hell-Blar nest. I found that I agreed with my older brother Quinn.

Lucy was hot. (Well hotter than normal.)

With a body like that I'd happily lie down and let her maul me to death. Lucy let out another deep rumble and dropped to all fours. Her lovely, perfectly shaped butt lifted up into the air as she crouched. Cantaloupe- sized biceps thickened and grew as she tensed to spring. Quinn made a frightened sound in the back of his throat. "Lucy…?" Quinn said nervously. He took a step back and Lucy growled once in warning. She began to circle us.

"Lucy? C-Come on now. You don't want to do something you regret do you?

She licked her lips and bared her teeth in a hungry smile. "Since when does Lucy ever regret doing anything?" Quinn looked at me nervously. "Your right. Should we run for it?" I thought that was a really bad idea – the bad thing about wolves is that they like to give chase - but then again so was just sitting there waiting for her to attack. "You're the one that smells like a Hell-Blar. I'll distract her while you get away."

He nodded and took a step back.

Lucy took a step forward.

Then I started calling to Lucy; at first she ignored me until I called her Lucky. She looked at me irritated – even though we were dating she still didn't like for me to call her Lucky; she just doesn't hit me anymore. I saw Quinn take another step back out of the corner of my eye. Lucy must of seen it too because she snarled and forgot I existed. I found myself rambling – Solange and Lucy both do it when their nervous – trying to keep her attention on me.

And surprisingly it worked.

She probably didn't understand a word I was saying but she listened anyway just because I was making noise. Then I ran out of things to talk about. Lucy realized this too; so she turned back to Quinn… who was no longer in the clearing and was probably half way home. Lucy let out an angry snarl and charged at me. I just barely leapt out of the way as she barreled past me. I hopped to my feet and raced after her. I found that I was easily distracted by the sight of Lucy's perfect butt as I followed after her. I was so focused on that I tripped over an exposed root and hit the ground.

Hard.

I shook myself mentally as I got to my feet.

Focus Nicholas: If Lucy catches Quinn then she might really eat him. Then she'd feel bad and then it'll prove my dad right about her being too dangerous.

With a new focus, I pushed myself harder as I tried to catch up. And the only real reason I did catch up was because Lucy wasn't used to her body yet. She tripped over branches, and roots and rocks. And as soon as I was next to her I could see Quinn's back as he hauled ass back to the farmhouse.

But he wasn't going to make it.

If _**I **_was out of breath and hurting from running just to catch up to the clumsy new Wolven. Then Quinn must have been ready to die because he was pushing himself hard to stay just a few fee t – it looked like 2 ½ feet - out of lunging range. And Lucy was gaining ground. The more she tripped; the more she learned what to avoid to stop from tripping again.

So I did the only thing that I could think of to buy Quinn some extra time. (Lucy please forgive me.) I threw myself sideways into Lucy. Well I didn't actually hit her because she tried to stop to avoid from hitting me. (She was supposed to swerve not stop!) Because she tried to stop she lost her footing and slammed right into – no through a tree. And she kept tumbling until she crashed into a group of three more trees.

She didn't get back up again.

I ran over to her and gave her a once over – nothing looked broken. I turned and started running again until I was next to Quinn. God, we were gonna be so damn sore tomorrow night. "Dude…" Quinn wheezed. "You just knocked your girlfriend into a tree." I nodded; I really didn't have enough air in my lungs yet to reply.

"She's gonna kill you."

"Well she's going to eat you if we don't get your mushroom smelling butt home."

We were like 300ft from the house when I heard an angry howl right behind us.

"She's back!"

I growled at my brother. I looked over my shoulder… and my god Lucy was _**pissed**_. Quinn was right; Lucy was just going to murder me.

"Quinn! Nicholas!"

I don't think I ever been so happy to see Logan or Duncan in my life. Quinn didn't even stop running as he grabbed both of our brothers' arms and dragged them with us.

"What are we running from?"

"Her."

They both took one look at Lucy, cursed, and suddenly Quinn didn't need to drag them anymore. We reached the backyard and I saw my parents' on the back porch. They must have seen Lucy behind us because they both cursed and my mom flung the backdoor open. We all dove in and my dad slammed the door shut.

Lucy slammed in to it hard enough to rattle the door.

She let out an enraged snarl and she tried to break the door down so she could get to me. All my brothers came to the back door to form a vampire blockade. "What's going on?" I looked over at Solange; she looked terrified. Isbeau was next to her with her sword out – she was brilliant with it. Lucy snarled again as threw her weight against the door again. There was enough force behind it to knock Marcus and Connor forward.

"Who – _**What's**_ out there?"

I looked Solange directly in the eye. "Lucy."

She looked like she didn't believe me so her and Isbeau moved to look out the window that hovered above the kitchen sink. (The back door lead directly to the kitchen.) Isbeau cursed in French and I heard Solange gasp. "THAT'S Lucy?" I grunted in reply as Lucy hit the door again – it seems that she was either getting tired or she was getting ready to quit. I heard Solange gasp again. "What's wrong?" Duncan asked; he sounded tried too. "She's staring at me." Logan groaned. "She better not try and jump through the window." "No, she's just staring at me with these puppy dog eyes…there's tears in her eyes too." As if on que Lucy whimpered sounding like a beaten dog. "Oh god. Open the door."

"What!"

Solange rolled her eyes then shoved Sebastian. Seb let out a startled sound as he fell and caused a domo-effect, which threw all of us off balance. Solange yanked the door open before anyone could stop her. By the time I righted myself Solange had Lucy resting in her lap.

"Solange-"

"Dad she's hurt. I think her arm's broken." That shut my dad up.

I couldn't have caused Lucy to brake her arm….could I?

Lucy whined and suddenly she was human again… but she was still butt-naked. I titled my head to the side. It had looked a lot more painful earlier. Lucy whimpered and I saw tears in her eyes. I instinctively moved closer to comfort her. But she flinched away from me and bared her teeth.

My heart cracked a little.

My dad pulled out his cell phone and called Uncle Geoffrey – he rarely left his lab on the compound. Between Isbeau and Solange they were able to get Lucy into the living room onto the couch. Uncle Geoffrey looked over Lucy's arm carefully then he cursed. "I'm going to have to re-break the bones. She's already started to heal the wrong way." Lucy looked terrified. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Try not to think about it. Look on the bright side: at least now we know that Wolven have advanced healing capabilities." Lucy looked like she wanted to cry. He sighed, and then motioned for Isbeau and Solange to move off the couch. (They had been sitting next to Lucy). "Try to stay as still as you can okay Lucy?" She didn't even have a chance to reply when he set to work cracking and re-breaking her bones.

She screamed, and all the dogs went ballistic, howling and crying and running around. And not even Isbeau could shut them up. (Hounds were extremely good with dogs, magic, and kicking Host and Hell-Blar ass.)After Uncle Geoffrey had Lucy's arm wrapped up he told Marcus to go find her some meat to eat." Marcus came back with a T-bone and Lucy tore it apart like she hadn't eaten in days. After Lucy was satisfied and had stop crying my parents started asking all types of questions. "Lucy where have you been? Your parents had asked me to call if anything happened with you. Liam and I get back and Solange tells me you've been missing for little over a half in hour. I called your parents and your father almost had a heart attack. If you have to leave tell someone; you of all people know how dangerous it is to be caught by yourself at night."

Lucy looked confused for a few seconds as she wiped the blood off her mouth. "I-I was gonna go to sleep; really I was but then I saw the moon. It was really big and bright. I've never really noticed how beautiful the moon was before. That's when I smelled it."

"It?"

Lucy nodded frantically, her eyes half lidded. She looked hypnotized. "I guess I was still kind of hungry and it smelled so good. Usually Hell-Blar smell all moldy and nasty, but tonight they smelled delicious and I was so hungry. At first I thought I was going crazy. I-I tried to go to sleep but then I got really hot again."

"You've always been hot." She smiled at me nervously – Wait nervously? Lucky had never ever looked nervous a day in her life.

"It felt like my blood was boiling but then the smell got _**stronger.**_" She shuddered. "The longer I sat there the hungrier I got. And then suddenly going out to hunt Hell-Blar just to eat them didn't sound that crazy anymore. I-It was like something inside of me just woke up and took over. I'm not entirely sure how but somehow I ended up outside. At first I wasn't sure how I'd actually find them. But something just clicked inside my brain when I caught a whiff of the Hell-Blar's scent again. Then I just tracked them to that river." She made it sound like it was completely normal for her to be up and about at like 2 in the morning tracking the most dangerous and poisonous vampire specimens to ever walk the planet. Solange looked a little upset; Lucy noticed this and called her out on it.

"What's wrong with you?" "I'm just really annoyed that you got to sneak out of the house and go fight a bunch of Hell-Blar and you have yet to get in trouble for it. If I had done it mom and dad would be all over me." Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course they would be. You're the youngest Solange and a bunch of people still want to kidnap you." Solange rolled her eyes then motioned for Lucy to continue. "What happened next?" Lucy smiled lazily. I wondered if anyone else noticed that her canines were longer and wider than they should have been. "I started eating. I felt so strong, like I could do anything. Maybe a few got away. I wasn't really paying attention, but I was having fun anyway. Then they showed up." She motioned to Quinn and me. She frowned looking more than a little upset. "They started _**wasting **_Hell-Blar. I was having fun and I found some real food that actually made me feel full – I still feel full actually – and they show up and start staking Hell-Blar. I admit I lost my temper a little and I tried to make them leave."

"A little? You threw Hell-Blar pieces at us!"

She shrugged at Quinn and kept talking. "After I was done with my meal I noticed they were still there. I'm not entirely sure why they were there, but I was still upset with them for wasting my food. B-But then I noticed that Quinn smelled really good." She licked her lips and stared at Quinn with yellow eyes. "He still does actually."

"You tried to eat me!"

Lucy tilted her head to the side as she licked her lips again. "I didn't want to eat you idiot; Hunter would kill me if I did. I could – can – smell the ashes on you. You were just going to come back here and scrub for like 3 ½ hours trying to get all the ashes off. So I just thought you wouldn't really mind if I licked them off you … Can I?" Quinn looked emotionally disturbed. "You chased me all the way back here and tried to break the back door down just so you could _**lick**_ me?" "I wouldn't have chased you if you wouldn't have ran." She glared at Quinn, a growl rumbling in her chest (she was still naked). "You weren't supposed to run. Y-You started running and I had to chase." Her eyes filled with more tears. "Then Nicholas shoved me into a tree."

"WHAT?"

I shrank away from my mom, Solange and Isbeau. Even though Isbeau hadn't known her that long she and Lucy were already best friends. "I-I thought she was trying to eat Quinn. I had to slow her down."

"So you shoved her into a tree!" Solange snarled at me and bared her six fangs at me. (Long story.)

"I-I couldn't stop, I was going too fast – Lucy sobbed – I hit the tree and kept going, I couldn't stop." Lucy glared at me through her tears. "You didn't even stop to see if I was okay." "That's not true! I did stop f-for a second but it didn't seem like you'd broken anything." She looked at her left arm. "Wonderful job you did Nicholas; I hadn't even realized I broken it. I was just so angry." She glared at me again. "I _**had**_ to get you back for what you did to me. I'm still going to get you back, mark my words Nicholas Drake."

"Why did you attack the house like that?" Lucy blinked at my dad. "I-I guess I kind of lost it. I wanted to get Nicholas so bad that I didn't really think about what I was doing. And then I guess I hit the door the wrong way because my arm started hurting really badly. I'm not sure what I would have done if Solange hadn't noticed my arm was messed up." Solange yawned then sat down heavily next to Lucy. I looked outside and I saw the sun on the horizon. Lucy yawned wide enough to split her face and leaned against Solange. My mom sighed. "Dawn is almost here. We should all get to bed. And you miss." She pinned Lucy with a look. "You are going to call your parents and let them know what's happened tonight." Lucy nodded tiredly. Solange passed out on the couch and Lucy fell forward and faced planted on her lap. I felt the sun turn my bones to water as I did a controlled fall into a chair. I was out as soon as I hit the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Lucy's POV:

I woke up in the guest room curled up like a dog at the bottom of the bed. And surprisingly it was very comfortable. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 7:30pm.

Huh.

It was almost dark; I'd slept through the whole day. All well, I might as well get some dinner while the rest of the Drakes were still asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and found that either Liam or Helena had restocked the fridge with raw meat. It took me less than 20 minutes to clean it out again. After I was full I made my way into the sitting room so I could watch TV. That new show 'Teen Wolf' was on MTV and since it seemed that I was turning into a werewolf it only made sense that I learned as much as I could about them. I hadn't even noticed it had gotten dark outside until Logan and Isbeau popped out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of me.

"Jesus! I need to put freaking _bells_ on all of you. Would it kill you to make a noise when you move?"

Logan just smirked at me while Isbeau stared at me like I had just grown a second head or something. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Logan just smiled wider as he looked me up and down then pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Isbeau growled at him and smacked him upside the head; then she looked back at me with the weirdest look on her face.

What was up with them?

A couple minutes later the rest of the Drake family came floating down the steps. All the brothers stopped when they caught sight of me and - as one- smirked at me while they looked me up and down.

I didn't even get a hello.

"What are you all staring at? Jeez, I feel validated." Solange, Isbeau, and Helena just blinked at me in disbelief. Finally Solange decided to break the silence.

"When did you get bigger than me?"

What a weird question to ask; especially in front of all her very immature brothers. "What on earth are you talking about Sol?" She motioned vaguely to my chest area. "When did you become bigger? I could have sworn we were the same size." I looked down and realized that I was butt naked. That would explain why Logan had snapped a few pictures of me …. and why Nicholas was sporting a tent in his jeans….

"When did that happen?"

Logan stared laughing at me. "You just _now _realized that you were naked?" I nodded shocked. Even though I was buck naked in front of 7 guys – 8 if you include Liam – and I didn't fell uncomfortable. It honestly didn't bother me.

It was weird.

"You look weird." I hadn't even realized I'd spoken out loud. I looked back at Solange. "What do you mean?" "Well it's like all the fat on your body has just like disappeared and you're kind of muscular. You have a 6-pack and your...um...breast are bigger." She looked me over again then collapsed on the couch next to me. "How did you not notice that you were naked while sitting on a leather couch?"

"I don't really know. I just didn't"

Liam cleared his throat. "W-would you mind going and putting on some clothes?" I smirked slightly. "Why? I don't think the boys mind me like this. Unless I'm making _you_ uncomfortable." "Of course n-" Liam stopped what he was going to say when he caught sight of his wife glaring at him. He cleared his throat and tried to start over; glancing at his wife every few seconds. "What I meant was that it would probably be better if you went and covered up. We can't have you distracting us – _the boys_ with your lack of dress." I shrugged and went up to Solange's room to borrow a shirt and some shorts. I was actually kind of proud of myself that I was apparently so attractive now that I was able to seduce Liam (he's like 600 years old) enough for him to dare look at another woman in front of his scary vampire warrior wife.

When I came down Helena held the house phone in her hand. When she noticed me she flung the thing at me. "Call your parents and let them know you're okay." I growled as I dialed my house number; I really hoped that no one answered so I wouldn't have to explain myself. Of course I didn't have that type of luck because my mom picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Helena?"

"Uh…hi mom." "Lucy? Are you okay? Helena told me you were missing." "I'm fine mom really. And I wasn't really missing. I'd just stepped out for some fresh air."

Nicholas and Quinn snorted. I threw one of the couch pillows at them to shut them up. "H-how have you been? Are you alright?" "Define alright. I-I look different now." "How different?" "Well… uh my breast are bigger. All the fat on my body has some how turned into muscle. Oh, and I had been naked since...oh about 7:30 and it didn't feel weird."

"Are you still naked?"

"Of course not. I think I was making all the boys uncomfortable, so Liam made me change. But i don't think any of the guys really minded."

Everyone snorted.

"So how's it going?" "Your father has spoken to your aunt and uncle so you probably won't be seeing Christabel for a while. And I've gotten in touch with other pack members. They'll stop by sometime before the next full moon so they can help you through your first full-shift."

I shuddered at the thought at trying to shift again. "D-do I have to?" "It depends on how far you get into the 'Moon-Heat'." I sighed; at first I thought turning into a Wolven would be cool. Now I'm not so sure if its worth all this pain. Speaking of pain, it felt like I couldn't breathe. I pressed my hand to my chest as my heart rate sped up. "Lucy? Lucy are you okay?" "N-no not really. I-I think I'm having a heart attack."

My mother sighed – not the reaction I had expected, you would think she be a little worried. "The moon should be at its peak by now. Your transformation has began. You should probably get off the phone." I grunted as my knees gave out. The phone clattered to the floor and I promptly forgot about it as my back and sides started to burn. Why had they made me put on clothes when I was just going to explode out of them?

My back arched without any help from me. I watched as my nails grew out into claws. Then my muscles began to swell on my back, and on my arms. That was only slightly uncomfortable-or at least it was up until my borrowed shirt became extremely tight.

Oh god I can't breathe.

But it only lasted for a few seconds when the seams of the shirt began to explode. My back arched again while I was trying to get my second wind and it put me spread eagle on the floor. My back arched _again_ and I heard something snap. I choked on my scream as I felt my leg snap while I was experiencing the worst 'Charlie horse' in _history_ – the good news is that I lost feeling in them for awhile.

Wait – now I feel them again.

My face started to hurt as my lungs decided to take a little vacation and stop working. I rolled over onto my back as I tried to drag air into my reluctant lungs.

Something else snapped – though I couldn't tell what.

I looked down at my body and I could see _**all **_ribs poking out at me to say 'hi'. Then something else snapped and all my ribs pushed outward. The force of which lifted my chest at least 3 inches off the ground. I could finally breathe now that my larger lungs had room to expand. I heard something crack and suddenly my back began to burn.

Good god when was this going to _**end**_?

I rolled over onto my side as my spine tried its hardest to claw its way out of my back. My face began to burn and I tried to clutch at it; but my stupid claws only ended up scratching and tearing my face open.

Damnit! Now I was bleeding!

I growled as my chest pushed out even further and I groaned as my stomach tightened to make rock hard abs. I rolled over onto my front as my back began to burn again. My spine gave on more scream of protest before it settled into my back. I panted as my transformation was _finally_ over. And for some reason this transformation had actually hurt _**more**_than the one from last night.

"Lucy?" I lifted my head and saw Solange kneeling in front of me. "Are you okay?" I grunted at her. What a stupid question for her to ask me. It must have shown on my face because she quickly changed the subject. "I guess we can have as many sleepovers as we now that you've changed too." I snorted as I tried to lift myself up onto four legs – it was way harder than it should have been. After my 15 minute struggle with gravity I was finally able to look at all the rest of the Drakes; who in turn were staring at me wide eyed.

Isbeau was the next to approach me once she saw that I was situated; she smiled at me. "You look really good with long hair." I tilted my head.

I had long hair?

Seeing my confusion she went through Solange's bag and pulled out a compact mirror; she held it in front of my face. My usual short bob was non-exist now. My hair had grown out into a long mane that held streaks of sliver.

"Some werewolf she looks like a naked mole rat on steroids." I growled and turned on Connor. He let out a frightened sound and nearly tripped over a chair in his haste to put some distance between us. I was about to curse Connor out [in what ever language I speak in this form] when I heard some type of car pull up to the house. I made my way to the front window to see who it was. (I only stumbled twice and only because the dogs decided to follow me.)

Imagine my surprise when there's no one there. I actually heard it before the Drakes because Solange asked me what I was looking at; 10 minutes later they heard it too. "That's just Kieran and Hunter. I forgot they were coming over." I looked at Solange then back at the window as I felt a smile break out across my face.

Kieran was going to have a heart attack when he saw me.

Solange took one look at my face and she knew exactly what I planned to do. "You're going to scare them aren't you?" I smiled at her; she knew me so well.

Liam sighed. "Lucy can you go wait upstairs until we had a chance to explain you're… appearance." I frowned, what a way to ruin my fun. I huffed as I climbed up the stairs and laid down across the landing. Liam stared at me irritated from the first floor. I smiled down at him – I _was _upstairs. He sighed- knowing that this was the best he was going to get out of me – he motioned for Quinn to answer the door just as Hunter and Kieran pulled up the driveway. Both Helios-Ra agents came in and kissed their respectable boyfriend/girlfriend. Hunter was the first to notice that I wasn't there.

"Where's Lucy? Aren't I supposed to be teaching her how to defend herself?"

I had completely forgotten about that. Quinn had decided that he had wanted me armed and dangerous so I could survive a run in with a vampire. I looked down at my clawed paw-like hands. Well he certainly gotten his wish. Quinn laughed nervously. "Yeah about that… I don't think Lucy is going to be needing your services anymore."

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

Nicholas chuckled. "You could say that." Kieran screwed up his face in disgust. "Did you change her?" Solange snorted. "No way. Nicholas would never let us do that." Hunter frowned. "Then where is she? She's always here with you guys."

I decided to screw Liam's request and I jumped over the banister and landed on my feet right in front of Kieran. (It was easier than I thought it be.) Hunter and Kieran gaped at me for 5 minutes before Hunter pulled out her stake and tried to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

_Solange's POV:_

Lucy nearly gave me a heart attack when she jumped from the top landing. She stood up on her hind legs and I saw Kieran's eyes widen to the size of plates as he stared at her figure. That bothered me more than I thought it would. Lucy was like my sister- who am I kidding she was my sister – but I didn't like how she was parading around in her birthday suit. Hunter attacked Lucy seeing as Kieran was too busy (I'm seriously going to talk to him about that) to defend himself. Lucy looked at Hunter bored, then in a move too fast for my vampire eyes to track Lucy side-stepped Hunter's attack. She had Hunter pinned on the floor with her stake in her mouth before I could even blink. I sighed and kneeled next to Hunter.

"Hunter, this is Lucy."

Both Hunter and Kieran gaped at the newly transformed Wolven. "H-how? What happened to her?" I touched Lucy's mane absently – just to see what it felt like – and Lucy leaned heavily against my hand panting hard. I blinked at her then ran my hand in calming circles on top of her head. (This feels so wrong. She's my best friend not one of the guard dogs.) She let out a happy sound then collapsed next to me on her back. Hunter quickly scrambled to her feet. "Again I ask what the hell happened to her." Isbeau smiled down at Lucy as she made her way to our side. She placed her hand just below her breast and began to rub in circles.

Lucy lost her ever loving mind. She panted and her leg began to thump against the floor. She wiggled happily beneath Isbeau's hands. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lucy's face. It was a look I was used to seeing on our dog's faces whenever we played or gave them affection. Lucy laid on her side looking up at Isbeau like she was some type of god. The boys just stared. Kieran cleared his throat. "Okayyyyy. What happened to Lucy? And why is she acting like that?" I smiled slightly, still staring at Lucy. "It turns out that Lucy's a Wolven."

"What now?"

Conner smirked as Lucy finally rolled over and tried to gain what little of her dignity she had left. "A Wolven, think werewolves that eats vampires." Hunter blinked. "Werewolf? Werewolves actually exist?" I motioned to Lucy. "Apparently. We actually found out a couple days ago." Lucy sat back on her haunches and stared happily at all of us. She was huge; just sitting on the ground like that put her head a few inches below my shoulder. "So what are you gonna do with her?" My mother spoke up from the other side of the foyer. "Joelle told me that they got into contact with their Pack Mates. We were going to set up a meeting with their leader to see what we can do about Lucy."

I frowned. Do about? It sounded like we were planning on getting rid of Lucy. "Are they going to come here?" My dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "They're actually on their way now. They should be here in about a half hour." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's safe for them to come here? I mean why let them know where we live if they're so much stronger and faster. Can't they just stroll up in here and kill us?" My mom snorted. "I'd love to see those over-sized dogs try. But no, we have a…truce established to keep them from harming any of us." Lucy let out a weird sound – something like a cross between a yelp and a bark – as she made her way back to the front door. We stared after her for a few seconds, ad once she didn't come back we all decided to follow.

Standing outside not 20 feet from our house was 3 full-sized Wolven all female. One was an all-black female with bright green eyes; another was a grey-fur with a white tipped muzzle that had bright blue eyes. And the last Wolven, the one who seemed to be in charge was dark brown in color with feral yellow eyes. All the guys (excluding my dad) gaped at the perfect physiques of all the females. I scowled at Kieran and punched him in the arm. How dare he stare at another chick while I was standing right there? When he didn't stop, I was prepared to punch him even harder when one of the Wolven spoke.

"Would you look at that? First full moon isn't till the end of the month and she's already half way through the process." I stared at Lucy then looked at the full grown wolves; from what I could tell Lucy really didn't have that much growing left to do. The Dark brown Wolven fell onto all fours and attempted to get Lucy to come closer. Lucy lurked behind my legs not willing to budge an inch; she even gripped onto my jeans for good measure. Why wasn't she going to them?

The Grey fur just snorted. "Give it up Elise. She really has no reason to trust any of us." The black fur sighed. "Don't worry Elise; it won't be too long; especially since we have the only source of Wolfsbane. This should stop her from turning too early before the full moon." Lucy's grip tightened. The Black fur turned to talk to my parents. "Liam, It's a pleasure to meet your family. We've heard so much about you all. My name is Melinda. The grey fur is Selene and the brown is Elise. We represent one of the strongest Wolven packs in the country. Our alpha would like to extend his utmost thanks for looking after this wayward pup." The speech sounded like it had been rehearsed thousands of times. My mom smiled. "It was nothing; Lucy is practically family." None of the Wolven seemed all that thrilled about the statement. "Yes well is you would just turn over the puppy then we will be out of your hair."

Lucy didn't even stir.

"What if she doesn't want to go with you?" Everyone's eyes shot to me. All of the Wolven's eyes narrowed. "This really doesn't concern you princess. And by the looks of your appearance; I think you have more important things to worry about rather than a young Wolven. I bristled at the insult. So I was a little jacked up by the Blood change.

So I had three sets of fangs -when most vamps had 1 and even the hounds only had 2; at least it was less than the Hell-Blar. And not to mention the fact that craved blood like it was no body's business and my eyes were still freaky as shit. Yeah, I had a lot of issues but that didn't mean that I couldn't be there for my best friend!

I narrowed my eyes. "If she doesn't want to go with you then she just doesn't want to go. I fail to see what that has to do with what I look like." I could feel the pheromones leaking off of me with each word I said. The brown fur snarled at me. "LISTEN LITTLE GIRL! YOU AND YOUR FILTHY FAMILY OF BLOODSUCKERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS. SO JUST HAND OVER THE PUP AND BE ON YOUR MERRY LITTLE WAY!"

A dagger flew across the yard to bury itself in a tree not an inch from the Wolven's face.

My mother's voice came out calm and deadly. "Don't you DARE talk to my daughter like that. And as far as I'm concerned she has a point. Unless Lucy wants to go with you there is little you could do to make her do otherwise. Now if you would please get the hell off of my property." The Wolven snarled at the implied threat.

"And if we don't?"

"Then you will be leaving in pieces."

The brown fur –Elise – snarled and looked as if she wanted to challenge my mother when the black fur stopped her. "ENOUGH Elise; we did not come here for a fight, and I see no reason to provoke them. We came to see the pup and we have. There is no reason to start a feud with the Drakes over her confused and misguided feelings. We know where she is and her parents are more than capable of bringing her to the Den. We go now." After eyeing both of her companions, Melinda turned to leave. Stopping only to talk to Lucy directly. "You are young and have much to learn. You'll see just how dangerous vampires" – She eyed me – "can be. Watch your back; or you might find your friend their chewing on it."

I growled as the Wolven disappeared into the forest; how dare she? I was no more dangerous to Lucy than she was to me.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now that I've finally read 'Bleeding Hearts', these next few chapters will be based off some of the events from that book. And for whatever I skip over I'll be sure to leave a brief summary in an author's note so you'll be able to follow along without having to go out and read the book yourself just to understand what I'm talking about.<strong>


End file.
